Knowing Everything
by MarynMoriarty
Summary: A new unsub is on the loose but now there is a 13 year old who knows everything about them, and apparently the case, when her and Dr. Reid are taken by the unsub will they be able to get out of it? no pairings RE-WRITTEN! please R
1. Reed Spencer

"Amanda Brillo age 19, she was found hanging in a cemetery" said J.J, as a picture of a girl, dressed in a goth-like manner, and the one of her hanging in the cemetery.

"And then Christine Matthews, found hanging in a different cemetery across town" J.J showed another girl, she was older, she looked normal unlike Amanda.

"How do we know these aren't suicides?" asked Moran.

"He left a note" J.J said passing around copies of then note.

"Hear, O heavens! Listen, O earth! For the Lord has spoken: "I reared children and brought them up, but _they _have _rebelled _against me." Reid read aloud.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Morgan

"It's a passage from the bible, Isaiah 1:2, the unsub could be referring to a number of things, but originally it was talking about witches" rambled Reid

"There was a second note as well" said J.J hesitantly, handing out a second one.

"Well that's a little more straight forward" sighed Prentiss putting the note back on the table it read '"Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live."'

"So this guy is murdering witches?" Rossi looked confused.

"Well he's under the delusion that he is, he sees someone attempting 'Witchcraft' and believes it's his duty to kill them.

"Ya, Christine was a medium, and Amanda was none to be chanting in her dorm, probably he thought that as witchcraft" said J.J

"Well, everyone get you're go bags, we're going to Florida-" Hotch started but was interrupted buy a timid secretary knocking on the door.

"Excuse me sir, but theirs a girl asking for you're team, she says she can help you with the case?" she says

"_This _case?" asked Rossi, she nodded slowly.

"We really don't have time for this" Hotch tried to dismiss the secretary.

"She was very insistent" said the secretary firmly, Hotch rubbed his forehead.

"Alright, where is she?" Hotch asked.

"Interrogation room" she said.

"I thought she just wanted to talk?" Reid said confused, the secretary shrugged, the team followed her to the interrogation room..

There they saw a 13 year old girl with blonde hair, green eyes, and in the teams opinion looked in every way, perfectly average. It was odd that she seemed to brighten up as soon as the team entered the other side of the two-way mirror.

"She can't see us can she?" asked Reid.

"She shouldn't be able to see or hear us" said Hotch walking into the room impatiently.

"Hotch!" she said in an alarmingly and eerily cheerful voice, Hotch looked at her strangely.

"Why did you call me Hotch?" he asked, she frowned suddenly

"It's you're name isn't it?" she cocked her head.

"What is it exactly that you want" sighed Hotch.

"Why so impatient Hotch?" she asked lightly leaning back in her chair, Hotch gave her a hard look, she sighed and let her chair swing back "Didn't that secretary tell you anything? I'm her to help you with the case"

"I don't have time for this" Hotch walked toward the door.

"Wait" she called out sounding more concerned "You have to believe me"

"I don't know who you are-"

"Reed Spencer" she interrupted him

"Reed Spencer" he froze, and turned to her, she had a smug look on her face.

On the other side of the mirror, Reid was white, everyone elses eyes shifted between Reid and Reed.

Reed Spencer realized that she had caught Hotch's attention, she stood up and began to walk slowly around the room.

"It seems to me that you won't solve this case without me, witch killing, very delicate subject" she said tabbing her chin, she sat back down and looked into space thoughtfully. "It kind of reminds me of another case, it involved killing sinners too" she looked at the two way mirror, it was seemingly coincidental that she was looking straight into Spencer Reid's eyes who was simply frozen in shock. "Are you familiar with that case Hotch?"

Hotch looked at her expressionless, looking her over trying to figure me out.

"Trying to profile me Hotch, good luck" she emphasized the last two words, Hotch finally excited the room, closing the door behind him, leaving the girl smiling in the room.

"Let's go" he said not looking back as he went to the main office, the others were about to follow until Reed Spencer spoke again.

"Goodbye Prentiss, Rossi, Reid, Morgan, J.J, see you soon and say hi to Garcia for me" she said steadily, each of them left with very different impressions of that strange girl.


	2. Feelings about Elevators

The team all went to their desks to grab their bag. Reid noticed something on his desk as he was picking up his duffel bag, it was a note. It was a plain white envelope, with the name Spencer Reid written on it. He looked at it curiously for a moment before stuffing it into his pocket.

...

On the plane the team began to look over the folders.

"So he must have had time to stalk his victims he knew their schedule, but where could he have met Amanda, she lived in a dorm?" Morgan observed

"A teacher maybe?" suggested Prentiss

"Or a student" added Reid, though he wasn't really paying attention he was fingering the unopened envelope.

"What's that?" asked Morgan, trying to to grab it from his hands but he quickly put it away.

"Nothing" he said innocently

"Come on Reid" Morgan said knowingly.

"Really Morgan, just an envelope" Reid said, Morgan put his hands up in defeat.

"Alright kid, but if that's a letter from your secret girlfriend, you can't hide it forever" Morgan smiled sneakily.

"Haha, your hilarious" said Reid sarcasticly rolling his eyes.

"Behave you guys, focus" said J.J, Reid frowned but Morgan just smiled.

Once they stopped looking at the case file, Prentiss, Morgan and J.J started playing cards and Rossi and Hotch were talking with each other. Reid finally gave in to his curiosity and opened the envelope.

'Dear Reid

Perhaps I was too vague when we talked, Hotch never did have much patients. You won't believe when I say that I know everything, but I do. It sounds crazy when you say it out loud, or even write it out on paper, but you know a lot about crazy things don't you Dr. Reid? Do you really think it's a coincidence that I know that you opened this on the plane after discussing the case file on your way to Florida? I think not. Don't think your rid of me that easy, I know everything, and intelligence gets you in a lot of trouble, doesn't it Dr. Reid?'

...

The first thing the team did was check into a hotel because it was late and they weren't going to the crime scene until the morning. Reid was the last to check in and the team ditched him so he had to take the elevator alone which he wasn't so excited about but it had to be better than with Morgan.

The elevator stopped on the first floor, Reid didn't pay much attention to the person who got in. He took one quick look at her, then a second, he noticed a lot more, her posture was cocky she was young she wore shades, and she also turned to him and smiled.

"Recognize me Dr. Reid" she ask, her sudden conversation startled him.

"R-Reed Spencer?" he stuttered

"Very good Dr. Reid, but you ought to call me Spencer, less confusion considering most people call you Reid" said Spencer taking off her sunglasses.

"What do you mean?" he asked, she turned to him confused "I mean, I mean how did you get her"

"Oh Reid, let's not ponder on details besides it's your stop" she said not breaking eye-contact, 2 seconds later a ding sound signalling that it was, in fact, Reid's stop, he stepped out in somewhat of a daze "By the way Reid, you should probably get better security for your jet, just saying, see you tomorrow" The elevator closed carrying Spencer away.

Reid's face held an expression mixed with shock, surprise and a bit of annoyance.

"This girl is not going away anytime soon" he sighed walking into his room.


	3. No one Believes

The team arrived at the crime scene just in time to be informed that there was another victim. They took a look over the crime scene it was another cemetery, there was no mess, no prints and nothing to go on,

"Alright we'll go back station and start configuring a profile, and learn more about the latest victim." said Hotch, walking back to the car.

...

"Her name was Vanessa Garden, 22, she was a psychic" sighed J.J throwing down a picture of her. "Same MO, she was held for two days, starved and hung, he left another note 'But rebels and sinners will both be broken, and those who forsake the Lord will perish'"

"Well, if he thinks he's killing witches, he's delusional" commented Morgan.

"He thinks he doing Gods work" said Rossi.

"Ya and he's not going to stop" said Spencer strolling in.

"Oh no" mumbled Reid.

"Reed Spencer" growled Hotch.

"Please call me Spencer" Spencer smiled toothily, the entire team stared at Spencer, her smile faded slightly.

"You didn't talk to Hotch did you?" Spencer asked Reid, Reid looked around nervously.

"Uh, no" muttered Reid, Hotch stared at him expectantly, Spencer scratched her head trying to rack her brain for something to say, her eyes suddenly became vancent as she stared into to space.

"uh, Spencer?" asked Morgan unsure, she finally came to, she shook her head blinking rapidly, she looked scared.

"He's hunting" she looked up frowning slightly.

"What?" asked Rossi, she looked at him bewildered, like it was the stupidest question she ever heard.

"The unsub, he's hunting, looking for a 'Witch'" she said.

"Ok listen" Hotch paused "Spencer, I don't know how you got here"

"Like I told Reid, you're jet security sucks" she bit her lip, Hotch rubbed his forehead frustrated.

"You can't be here, where are your parents?" he asked, trying to remain calm and sympathetic, Spencer's face clouded over at the mention of parents.

"I am old enough to take care of myself" she said suddenly serious and stubborn.

"Your only 13" said Prentiss, she turned to glare at her.

"I'm 13 and a half" she turned her nose upwards, Hotch was trying to figure out how to handle this situation.

"Who can we call for you?" asked Hotch, trying to get her out of there.

"Hotch, you really need to have some faith, I was trying to be nice but since you and the team won't believe me, here take this and tell me what it mean to you" she through a piece of folded paper into the air, and ran out.

Prentiss picked up the paper, as she read it, she licked her lips and bit her lips. Morgan frowned as he grabbed the paper, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips together as he read it. Hotch finally took it, read it and slammed on the table. The paper had a series of words on it.

'Dear BAU team,

Georgia, Boston Reaper, Cyrus, Carl Buford, Butterflies, Fisher King, Schizophrenia.

Love, Reed Spencer'

Reid didn't even look at the note, he just rushed out of the room, he tried to catch up Spencer. He didn't want her going off alone.

"Spencer!" he called, she was already on the street.

Spencer slowed down, when she heard him, she turned into alley.

"What is it Reid?" she finally stopped and leaned against the wall in the alley.

"You really shouldn't run off like that" he said.

"They don't believe me, no one ever believes I know everything" she sighed, Reid didn't have an answer for her. Her eyes went vancent again, and when the look passed, it was replaced with a look of terror.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"No time to explain, run!" she begged panicked, Suddenly a figure jumped out from the shadows and hit Reid on the head knocking him out, Spencer didn't have time to react before the unsub knocked her out as well.


	4. No Choice

Reid felt dizzy as he tried to open his eyes. The ceiling was spinning and he heard a voice in the back of his mind, calling to him.

"Reid" called the voice.

"W-what?" the room finally came into focus, his head hurt tremendously. He tried to grab his head to stop the pounding but he found that his hands were tied to a chair.

"Reid!" said the voice more clearly, Reid turned towards the voice he saw Spencer, she was chained at the wrists to the wall, they were hanging over her head, he noticed some dry blood on her head.

"Spencer" he said Hoarsely, he licked is lips "What happened"

"You'd think after all you'd been through, you'd be used to being hit over the head" she sighed, but winced at the pain in her wrists.

"Where are we?" asked Reid.

"I'm not sure, he's not thinking about it?" muttered Spencer.

"Spencer" groaned Reid.

"Hello Dr. Reid" a tall dark cloaked figure walked in, he didn't even look at Spencer "I'm sorry that things had to play out this way, but I couldn't have you running to your FBI friends"

"Who are you?" asked Reid, suddenly the unsub drew a knife.

"Please no questions Dr. Reid" he said quietly.

"Don't hurt him" cried Spencer.

"YOU DON'T SPEAK" he yelled, charging towards her, the knife hesitating inches in front of her face, she breathed shakily.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Reid trying to draw the unsub's attention away from Spencer

"I thought I said no questions" he spun back to Reid, Reid fell silent.

The unsub, looked at Spencer and Reid for a moment before exciting the room, he only left for a moment, he came back in with a tray of food. He walked over to Reid and untied his hands he re-tied them in front of his body.

"You eat, if you give any to that" he tilted his head towards Spencer "You both die"

"Why doesn't she get any food?" Reid asked cautiously, the unsub looked at him, Reid thought he was going to hurt him, but instead he gave him an answer.

"Witches can make food out of thin air, everyone knows that, if she wants to eat she will" he said simply shutting the bolted door behind him as he walked out of the cell-like room.

'So that's why they were staved' thought Reid, he looked at Spencer sadly, she was staring at the ground trying her hardest to breath evenly.

"Spencer" he said softly, she didn't answer him "Spencer" he said more clearly, she turned to him, on the corner of her eye he saw a tear.

"I'm not a witch" she said sniffling, he nodded at her.

"I know" he bit his lip, Spencer's eyes wandered to the untouched food in front of Reid.

"You're not eating" she observed "You should eat"

"I don't need to eat, your not eating" he said shaking his head.

"It won't do you or me any good if you don't eat, you need to stay strong, if I die, you can't" she said.

"Spencer" he sighed, she closed her eyes.

"Just eat Reid" she mumbled, she tried to relax, but the chains around her wrists seemed to just get tighter, she was sure at least one of them was broken. He took a few bites of the food, but didn't take his eyes off Spencer who looked deathly tired.

"Spencer don't fall asleep you might have a concussion" warned Reid.

"Okay, I'm just going to rest my eyes" she said sleepily.

"Spencer, Spencer! Um, elements name them" he said quickly.

"Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron..." she trailed off.

"Spencer, what's after Boron" he desperately tried to keep her awake.

"You tell me you're the genius" she smiled as she fell asleep, before Reid could say anything else the unsub came back in with a baseball bat, he first noticed Spencer asleep, he took the bat and hit the chains with it, Spencer immediately woke up and screamed, Reid winced.

"Stop, no, no stop" she cried, he hit the chains again, she began to sob.

"Your the witch, if it hurts get out of it" he yelled at her.

"Stop it!" shouted Reid, the unsub whipped to face Reid, he approached him slowly, Reid shifted in his chair.

"You don't want to do this" said Reid.

"No, God wants me to do this, he wants the world rid of witches, it says so in the bible, you're interfering with God's work" he hit Reid over the head with the bat knocking him out.

"NO" shouted Spencer.

"Quiet witch!" he told her "You don't have the right to talk!" Spencer looked down, sniffling softly.

"Though he is not a witch, he must die, I cannot have him stopping what is right" he said staring at the uncontentious Reid.

"No, just let him go, I'll stay , let him go" she begged.

"Neither of you have a choice"


	5. The Witch Saver

...With the BAU team...

The team watched as Reid ran after Spencer.

"What is with that kid" Morgan shook his head.

"She does seem odd doesn't she?" observed Prentiss

"Oh, I was talking about Reid" Morgan laughed lightly, Prentiss rolled her eyes.

"We need to stay focused on the case, and that girl needs to go home" Hotch said with finality. "Rossi and I are going to go talk to the detective some more, there is something we're missing, you guys work on victimology and get Reid to figure out a geographic profile when he gets back" The two leaders walked out of the room.

Prentiss tapped her fingers restlessly while Morgan tried to talk to her about the victims.

"Prentiss, what's wrong" asked Morgan frustrated.

"That girl" she sighed.

"come one Prentiss, listen to Hotch, just forget about it" he said.

"Or we could find not and say we did" she said her hands inching towards her phone, Morgan shrugged, Prentiss put her phone on speakerphone and dialed Garcia's number.

_"Queen Penelope speaking speak oh humble servant" answered Garcia_

"Garcia, I need you to find out everything you can on a Reed Spencer" she said.

_ "Okay, stay on the line" said Garcia "Okay, I have a thirteen year old Reed Spencer is that who you're looking for?"_

"Yeah, what do you got?"

_"Well, I got nothing up until 2002, oh" she said sadly._

"What is it?"

_"Well she showed up at an orphanage in Chicago with no records, no parents, the only thing she had was the clothes on her back and a notebook" Garcia typed some more "It took some time to get a name out of her, eventually she told them her name was Reed,she was a loner in the orphanage and often blurted out random facts, she was reported missing two weeks ago"_

"No ones looking for her?" asked Prentiss surprised.

_"No one at the orphanage cared" said Garcia annoyed._

"Okay thanks Garcia" Prentiss hung up the phone.

"Speaking of missing, where is Reid?" asked Morgan.

"He should be back by now, I'll call him" said Prentiss, she waited for Reid to pick up, but hung up when it went to voice mail "He's not answering"

Morgan went to the main part of the station, and looked around, he didn't see Reed or Spencer, he turned to Prentiss worried. Prentiss tried calling Reid again, but there was still no answer. Morgan found Hotch and Rossi talking to the head detective.

"Hotch, we've got a problem" said Moran "Reid is gone and so is Spencer"

"Are you sure?" asked Hotch seriously, Morgan nodded.

"What if the unsub took them?" asked Morgan, "Maybe he thought Spencer a witch, and he couldn't leave Reid as a witness"

"If that's true we only have two days" said Hotch. "Go outside and try to determine where he could have taken them"

Morgan and Prentiss went outside, Hotch sat down rubbing his head.

"We will find them" assured Rossi.

"What if we don't, that girl has been nothing but trouble and now she has endangered one of my agents"

"Hotch you know as well as I that this isn't her fault, it's the Unsub" said Rossi.

"Guys, we got something" Morgan and Prentiss raced back inside, Morgan had a piece of paper clutched in his hands.

Morgan handed the note to Hotch he read it with a hard look on his face.

_Dear BAU,_

_ As you know I usually leave notes after I have saved these souls tainted by the devil. You agents don't understand, I am helping these witches, you should be thanking me. Though I am sorry I had to take your own agent, Dr. Reid, but it's for the best, I suspect that he has also defied god, for he also doesn't understand my motives. I thought I would let you know that your agents death will be a quick unless of course he interferes with my work, but in that case his pain would we his own fault._

_-The Witch Saver_

"Okay let's go we got to find out who this guy is before he kills them" said Hotch urgently.

"I'm going to kill that SOB" muttered Morgan.


	6. Acting

Reid woke up to find Spencer asleep, there was a moment of panic when he thought that she wasn't breathing, but he quickly noticed that there were shaky breaths exciting her mouth.

"Spencer" he called, but his voice was quiet.

"No choice" she mumbled in her sleep.

"Time to wake up Spencer" he said.

"I'm not a freak" she spoke in her sleep.

"I know your not, but now you really need to wake up" he said quickly, begging her to open her eyes.

"Reid" she muttered opening one eye, she gave a short, weak laugh "We have no choice Reid, he told me that"

"Spencer, he's gone now, it's okay" he said in a soothing tone, she then opened both her eyes and straightened up.

"You appear very calm" observed Spencer "I know you're not"

"Same goes for you" he said, Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Me, I'm just a good actress, but I can't compartmentalize, I'm no Prentiss" she said sadly, she leaned her head against the wall.

"Hey listen to me, everything is going to be alright, the team will find us" he said, trying to convince her as well as himself.

"Can you promise me something?" Spencer asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Alright" he said slowly.

"If you get a chance, I want you to run" she said looking down "I want you to forget about me and run"

"I can't promise you that" he took a deep breath in, Spencer closed her eyes annoyed.

"I thought I was supposed to be the stubborn one" she gave a tiny smile "Dane didn't leave a very obvious paper trail"

"Dane?" questioned Reid.

"His name" she nodded.

"How do you-" he stopped mid-sentence as Spencer glared at him. "Oh, right"

The large door suddenly creaked open as the unsub walked in, he was no longer cloaked, Reid knew this was bad because it meant the unsub didn't plane on letting him or Spencer go. He dropped a tray of food on Reid's lap.

"In twelve hours the moon will be at it's highest" he said calmly, then turned and looked straight in Spencer's eyes "Witching hour"

"Leave her alone" Reid said sounding a lot more confident, faster than he could blink the unsub whipped out a gun and held it to Reid's head.

"Listen agent, you are really beginning to piss me off, I told your team your death would be quick, but now I'm not so sure" said the unsub, whom proceeded to hit Reid in the face with his gun.

"Stop it! Let him go" shouted Spencer.

The unsub grinned at her for a moment, she was surprised at the change in expression, she was horrified when he grabbed Reid in a choke hold and pressed the gun to his forehead.

"Admit you are a witch" he said.

"But I'm not a witch" she whispered.

"ADMIT IT" he screeched.

"I'm a witch" she cried, "Okay? Yes I am one!"

"A confession, now you must be saved, I'll be back in 12 hours" he released Reid a walked out of the room.


	7. Never Give Up

...At the Station...

"Okay this person has to have a place he can keep his victims, and lots of time, so he can't have a steady job" said Morgan trying to remain calm and, a the same time, trying to configure an accurate profile.

"He's cocky, he took two people in broad daylight, had to be big, he overpowered two people" added Prentiss.

"But one of those people was a thirteen year old girl" said Hotch.

"Still, he has to have a local house and a car big enough to put people in, but not big enough to be noticed" said Rossi

"He can't have a family, he wouldn't be able to hide it, also he can't handle a second person in his operation" said Hotch

"Hotch, we have a witness who says they may have seen a blue SUV drive off, around the time Reid and Spencer were taken" J.J said as she walked in.

"Alright call Garcia and have her check out all the local issued blue SUV's, eliminate woman, and men with a steady job" Hotch ordered.

Prentiss dialed Garcia's number.

_"Garcia" she answered not her usual perky self due to that fact her junior G man was missing._

"Hey Garcia, can you get a list of all blue SUV's issued locally" said Prentiss.

_"Okay honey that's a heck of a list" she sighed_

"Eliminate Woman, men with families and men with steady jobs" Prentiss listed off.

_"Okay, anything else?" asked Garcia._

"They might have moved here shortly before the murderers started" Prentiss shrugged.

_"Alright, I'll get back to" she said, hanging up._

"Garcia is on it" said Prentiss closing her phone.

Morgan sat down, and closed his eyes in frustration. Suddenly he slammed his fist down on the table.

"Dammit, why does it always have to Reid" yelled Morgan.

"It's okay we'll find them" Prentiss said calmly doing her best to compartmentalize.

"There has to be a specific time he's waiting for" said Hotch.

"Midnight" Rossi said in realization, everyone looked at him in confusion "Witching hour, that's what he's waiting for"

"That's only 4 hours away!" exclaimed Prentiss, right on cue Prentiss' phone rang, it was Garcia.

"Ya what do you got?" Prentiss answered.

_"I have two names, Gordon Hayfield, and Dane Forester" she told them continuing to type "Gordon moved her a few months ago, but he has been looking for work, and Dane Forester also moved her a couple months ago, but he has done nothing since he's got here, except buy the car, no other credit card purchases, nothing"_

"Addresses?"

_"Gordon is at 27__th__ Palm Avenue and Dane is at 145 Tower Road" she said quickly_

"Let's check out Dane Forester first, he seems more likely, thanks Garcia" she hung up, she nodded to the rest of the team.

...At Dane Foresters...

"FBI, OPEN UP" shouted Hotch, his gun pointed at the door, he was accompanied by Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss he nodded to Morgan, whom kicked down the door.

"Clear!" shouted Morgan form the living room, there was a chorus of 'Clears' from the other rooms.

"Let's check out downstairs" said Hotch, they all thundered downstairs, but found nothing.

"He must have a second location" sighed Morgan, "Come on let's go upstairs and see if anything leads to where he might have Reid and Spencer"

The team walked up the stairs cautiously in case the unsub was there, but all rooms were empty except for one. The team was slightly creep out to find the walls covered in bible verses and things about witch slaughterings.

"Well, at least we know he's the unsub" said Prentiss, looking around.

"Yeah, but we still don't know where he is!" said Morgan angrily.

...At the unsub's second location...

"Your team has found my house" growled Dane walked inside.

"We're not in it?" frowned Reid

"I'm not stupid, there is a military underground base, in the forest next to my house" laughed the unsub. "The witching hour approaches"

"Dr. Reid, I have realized something, the only way your team would figure out where I'm headed next, would be with your help" he sighed happily "Looks like I took the right agent" Reid just glared at him, Spencer had fallen asleep and her breathing was staggered.

"I'm glad I chose this witch as well, she's powerful I can tell" he turned to Spencer and gave the sleeping a girl a look of pity mixed with disgust and hatred.

"She's not a witch" Reid finally spoke up, but his voice was hoarse.

"That's where your wrong Dr. Reid, she made a full confession" he said

"The bible teaches us forgiveness, if she confesses her sins, she shall be forgiven" said Reid, at this Dane smacked Reid across the face, he gasped.

"How dare you try to use the bible against me, I know what I am doing, I was chosen" he said with pride.

" I'll be back soon, to bring you and the witch to safety" said Dane turning his back to both of them.

Though Reid hated admitting to himself, somewhere inside, he had given up.


	8. A Reid, A Spencer, and A Gun

Spencer woke up in a start, she had been having a nightmare but she didn't remember what it was, she almost never remembers her dreams. Reid had jumped slightly when he heard the chains rattle but quickly recovered, he wanted to be brave for Spencer.

"Reid, how much longer?" she asked softly.

"Well, um, I am not really sure-" he stammered

"Reid" she cut him off, and looked at him knowingly.

"A half hour" he sighed, Spencer shut her eyes tightly, trying to hold in tears.

"You lied to me" she said beginning to cry "You said everything was going to be alright" Reid looked at his feet, she was right, he had said that.

"It's alright Spencer" he said soothingly.

"No it's not!" she exploded "If I could just get these damn chains off" she pulled on her wrists tear sliding down her face.

"Stop Spencer!" demanded Reid, she ignored him and continued to pull, until there was a small crack, Spencer yelled out in pain.

"Reid, I-i Th-think m-my wrist is b-broken" she stuttered through her tears, Reid looked up at her wrist, which was hanging even more awkwardly than before, even worse, he could see a part of bone poking at her skin.

Reid struggled against the ropes, this was his last chance to escape but the ropes were tied to tight. It was ten minutes before Dane came back in, he unlocked the chains on Spencer's hand, she cried out in pain as her wrists were released. He first took Spencer out of the room and left Reid alone, he struggled the entire time, but made no progress. Dane returned without Spencer, he took out his gun at first Reid was worried that he was going to shoot him then and there but instead he hit him over the head with it knocking him out.

...The BAU team at Dane Forester's house...

"Alright so he has pictures of all the cemeteries he's disposed of the bodies, but I don't see any pictures of a future cemetery" sighed Morgan

"Wait a second" said Prentiss, she looked at all the names of the cemeteries "Wide Way Cemetery, Issac Cemetery, Torahs Cemetery"

"What about them?" asked Morgan.

"Look at the first letter of each cemetery, W.I.T" Prentiss pointed out.

"Call Garcia, look up cemeteries that start with the letter C" said Hotch, Prentiss nodded and called up Garcia.

The team waited impatiently as Prentiss talked to Garcia, Morgan glanced at his watch every few seconds, Hotch paced back and forth, Rossi continued to look at the pictures.

"There is only one local, it's called Condell Chapel Cemetery" said Prentiss.

"Let's go" ordered Hotch raced out of the room followed by the rest of the team, the piled into the FBI SUV's. Though Hotch knew that it might have been a mistake to let Morgan drive, he didn't really care at the moment, right now all he cared about was Reid.

To say Morgan exceeded the speed limit was an understatement, the rest of the team held on for their dear life as Morgan raced down the road towards the cemetery. After what seemed like hours they arrived at the cemetery, they ripped off their seat belts and stumbled out of their seats pulling out their guns. They had barely made it out of the car when they heard the most horrifying sound in the world a gun shot.

...Slightly earlier, with Dane Forester...

Both Spencer and Reid had been knocked out and thrown into the back of Dane's car, he drove with a purpose but not crazy. He was close to the cemetery and still had 10 minutes until midnight. The cemetery came into view it was, in his opinion, the most perfect place in the world.

He dragged Spencer and Reid into the cemetery, there was a small shake where shovels were kept he had put a rope on the outside on the shake hung on a shingle nail. Spencer and Reid came too soon after they were dragged to the hanging spot. Spencer was awake first, Dane picked her up and pulled her towards the rope, he didn't expect Reid to wake up for a while.

Spencer had little energy but she pretended to be completely out of it, she saw Reid beginning to come around, he was starting to get up. Dane let Spencer down on the ground while he adjusted the rope, she jumped up and ran towards Reid, whom was almost on his feet, she stumbled when she got to Reid and grabbed on to him to keep from falling. She turned around just in time to see Dane holding up a gun aiming at both of them.

There was a single moment of silence, before the trigger was pulled and a gunshot echoed around them.


	9. No more trouble

The moment the gunshot went off Spencer stood frozen beside Reid for a fraction of a second before she felt a force push against her side. She was thrown to the left ans whipped her head around just in time to see Reid being thrown backwards by the force of the bullet going straight through his stomach.

"Reid!" she screamed, she didn't even notice the BAU thundering over to her and Reid or the unsub looking franticly around for her.

"FBI" shouted Morgan aiming his gun at Dane dropped his gun and put his hands up humbly, a couple swat team agents took him down and put him in handcuffs.

Spencer's eyes were as wide as saucers, as she looked around. Reid was still on the ground Morgan was with him, she was horrified to see blood pouring from his body, Morgan was yelling something at him. When she looked up she met Hotch's eyes, the were as expressionless as ever, he imagine she looked incredibly scared.

She looked into Hotch's eyes for a few moments before stumbling to her feet and running, she didn't even know where she was going. There were woods next to the cemetery, she scurried into them trying to get away.

...

The rest of the team hadn't noticed Spencer yet but Hotch saw her, he looked straight into her big green eyes, they were full of fear and pain. He watched her get up and run away, he wanted to run after her, but there were unknown things stopping him. He suddenly remembered Reid, he dropped to the ground next to Morgan.

"Where's the damn ambulance" Morgan muttered putting pressure on Reid's wound.

"Reid, talk to me Reid" said Hotch, Reid opened his eyes, and had a small coughing fit.

"Hotch, where's Spencer?" he asked, Morgan looked at Hotch questioningly, he sighed slightly and frowned.

"She's fine Reid, she's okay" he lied, Morgan looked around for Spencer but was filled with worry when he couldn't find her.

The ambulance finally arrived, the put Reid on a stretcher and rolled him in.

"Sir, you need to step back" said one of the EMT s to Morgan.

"I'm riding with him" he told them sternly, the EMT pursed his lips, but didn't argue, he knew better than that.

The rest of the team got into the SUV and followed the ambulance to the hospital, they were all sick with worry. Hotch was focused on Reid, but in the back of his mind he remembered Spencer, and was worried about her as well.

...

Spencer trudged through the woods, her wrist was throbbing and the rest of her didn't feel so hot either, she was crying for Reid and herself. She wished that she knew if he was alright, but she understood that she could never go back. She finally found the edge of a road, she waited for a car to come down, luckily one came quickly, she waved it down.

"Hi, could you take me to the hospital please?" she managed to get out through the tears, she saw that in the car was a couple, they looked at Spencer sympatheticly and agreed to take her to the hospital.

At the hospital she was quickly bandaged on her wrist, she lied and said nothing else had happened to her, because she wanted to get out of the hospital quickly. She didn't want to run into the BAU team again, she had caused them enough trouble. Luckily she had only broken her left hand and she was right handed. She took out a piece of paper and began to write.

Once she was finished, she took it up to the front desk.

"If someone named Hotch comes asking about me can you give him this?" she asked, the receptionist nodded, while looking curiously at the girl.

Spencer walked out of the hospital, there were many places she could go, she wasn't going back to that orphanage, and she was still under aged. One thing was for sure, she could never go back to the BAU.

...With Reid...

"Stay with me Reid, come on" Morgan told the still Reid in the ambulance. After what seemed like a life-time they arrived at the hospital, they immediately took Reid up to surgery.

The team waited in the hospital waiting room, Morgan's hands were balled in fists. Hotch was pacing, J.J was crying, Prentiss was muttering to herself, and Rossi appeared in a deep thought.

As Hotch thought the entire situation over he remembered Spencer, he rushed towards the front desk, none of the rest of the team even noticed.

"Hello, was there a girl named Reed Spencer here?" asked Hotch.

"Um, yes" said the receptionist looking at the files on her computer.

"Well is she here?" he asked impatiently.

"Oh no, she was released about an hour ago" she said, Hotch sighed, and turned to walk away.

"Wait" called the receptionist, Hotch turned back around "are you, um, Hotch?"

"Yes" he said slowly confused.

"Reed Spencer left this for you" she said handing him a letter.

"She always did like letters" he muttered.

"Hotch" Prentiss ran towards him. "The doctor is here, it's about Reid"


	10. Reid

"You're all here for Mr. Reid?" asked the doctor.

"Dr. Reid" corrected Hotch automatically, the doctor looked at him confused but didn't press the matter.

"Dr. Reid is fine, the surgery was a success, but we are going to keep him over night to make sure there weren't any complications" explained the doctor.

"Well can we see him?" asked Morgan impatiently.

"Of course, but be sure not to cause him any stress or panic" cautioned the doctor, the team filed into Reid's room.

"Wake up Reid" said Morgan softly, Reid stirred slightly, but didn't wake up "Come on pretty boy open those eyes" Reid finally opened up his eyes, he felt groggy and heavy.

"Morgan?" he asked hoarsely "Hotch?"

"We're all here kid" Morgan said soothingly.

"What about Spencer?" he asked struggling to sit up in the hospital bed, Hotch closed his eyes tightly, Morgan just sighed "She's gone isn't she?"

"Ya kid, she's gone" Morgan's shoulders dropped, Reid's eyes drooped, that was when he noticed an envelope in Hotch's hand.

"Hotch, who's that letter from?" asked Reid though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Nothing, it's nothing" said Hotch quickly.

"Read it Hotch" said Reid seeing right through Hotch's lie, Hotch sighed and rubbed his forehead, but he opened the letter and began to read.

_ "Dear BAU team,_

_ Guess who? That's right it's your favourite 13 year old girl Reed Spencer, I'm hope Reid is alright, I assume he is, he is Reid after all. I hope by leaving I didn't cause any more trouble, it's the reason I left. I am sorry we didn't get to know each other better, you may have liked me if you saw passed everything. So since I'm one I'd you to tell the team something for me. Tell Morgan not to blame himself for everything, tell Prentiss it's okay to break down once in a while and compartmentalizing isn't always the answer. Tell Garcia that she rocks, and she shouldn't ever change who she is, tell Rossi that he needs to get to know his team better, one day they might be gone. Tell J.J that I hope Henry is doing well, tell Reid goodbye and to try and forget me. And Hotch, for god's sake would you smile once in a while?_

_Yours Truly,_

_Reed Spencer" _Hotch finished and looked up at everyone.

Prentiss was shocked and looked like she was about to break down right then and there, J.J was crying again. Morgan looked somewhat angry, Rossi was frowning and looking around to see everyone elses reaction, and Reid looked devastated.

"She wants me to forget her" whispered Reid.

"Reid" said Morgan, but he was at a loss for what else to say.

"She wanted me to forget her!" Reid said more clearly.

"Reid you can't blame yourself for this" said Hotch.

"Of course I can" he said sounding slightly delusioned "She wanted me to forget her, I can't just do-" Reid's face suddenly went white, he started to gasp for air and looked at everyone in panic.

"Reid, REID" shouted Morgan. "Nurse!" he shouted out the door.

"REID" shouted Hotch, the rest of the team began to panic, a few nurses rushed in, there was a mass confusion, of yelling and stumbling around.

...

Spencer leaned her head against the window of the train she was on, suddenly she felt a harsh pain in her chest. She gasped, and choked on air.

"Reid" she breathed.


	11. Thinking for Herself

The team was once again in the waiting room, awaiting news about Reid. Morgan was restless very tired of being in these situations. The doctor came to them, they all felt the feeling like this had happened before.

"Well Dr. Reid is alright" sighed the doctor, there was another wave of relief. "But, he should have no visitors until we are sure he is alright"

"Hey, you can't do that" complained Morgan.

"Morgan" warned Hotch, then turned back to the doctor "Of course doctor"

Hotch sat down rubbing his face. He sighed and looked down at his feet.

"What's wrong Hotch, Reid's alright" Morgan looked at his boss concerned.

"Reed Spencer" said Hotch raising his eyebrows.

"Hotch your the one who told us to forget about that girl" said Morgan.

"I know what I said Morgan, but it's like she's messing with my mind" Hotch said annoyed, scratching his head.

"Hey, we can look for her, Garcia can find anybody" assured Morgan "Come on, she's a 13 year old girl how hard can she be to find?"

...

Spencer was scratching the back of her hand professedly, consumed with worry. She couldn't go back now, not with everything that happened. She would know if he was alright, when he knew. She started to cry softly, one thing for sure she would never let the BAU team find her, she knew the system and she could beat it.

At that moment she had a sudden realization she almost never thought for herself. She had divulged herself in the minds of others. And for once she began to think, about herself, he life and all that she had done and that's what got her into trouble...

To Be Continued

Look for the sequel Knowing Nothing

coming soon


End file.
